Porque ese es mi camino Ninja!
by Akari Tan
Summary: Despues de la cuarta guerra ninja.Naruto,Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata son enviados a una mision en la aldea de la Arena.Mientras la Hyuga se lamenta por haberle confesado sus sentimienos al rubio,este solo descubre nuevos que nunca antes habia sentido.ONESHOT


HOLISS!

Aqui yo otra vez con mis ideas locas ^.^ y mi mala escritura U.U

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO no pertenece...intente comprarselo a Masashi pero el muy idiota me dijo que no u.u...ya me ocupare de eso yo mas tarde *.*

* * *

><p>Ese es mi camino NINJA!<p>

* * *

><p>Ya casi llegamos – decía un rubio con el sudor en su frente, tomando a la chica<p>

P-pero naruto-kun , yo ya no puedo mas – le dijo una peli azul sonrojada , agarrándose de su espalda – estoy Cansada

Vamos Hina solo un poco mas – el la agarro con mas fuerza a la peli azul por las piernas

Naruto! – grito la chica

Hinata!...espera, aguántate – el sintió como ella apretó sus piernas y lo agarro del cuello – p-pero no tanto

YA! Demonios podrían dejar de hacer esos ruidos ustedes dos – les grito Sakura sonrojada , Hinata andaba en la espalda de naruto quien la estaba llevando por que se habia lastimado el tobillo en la misión de la que habían vuelto .

Sakura-chan eres una pervertida – le dijo el oji azul con una sonrisa agarrando a Hinata de las piernas haciendo que esta se sonrojara furiosamente

E-es que suena como si estuvieran haciendo algo mas - dijo Sakura caminando con los brazos cruzados y miro hacia Sasuke…quien parecía…..sonrojado?

Los tres caminaban por ese camino devuelta a su hogar, después de una ardua misión en la aldea de la arena .Tuvieron que llevar unos pergaminos para una alianza con Konoha , hasta el Kazekage pero unos ninjas los emboscaron capturando a Hinata; aun asi la rescataron gracias a Naruto y dieron el pergamino a Gaara .Lo único que la Hyuga se lastimo fue el tobillo y el rubio se ofreció para llevar a la oji perla.

La Hyuga no podía evitar sonrojarse al sentir la espalda de su amado rubio entre sus piernas. Era tan amplia y…y tan musculosa. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante eso… el la dejaba agarrarse de su cuello…y su cabello…sonara raro pero olía tan bien!.La oji perla amaba tanto su cabello ….lo amaba a todo el!.Lastima que el rubio nunca le dio su respuesta después de la batalla contra Pain, ni siquiera le miro a la cara…se entristeció ante eso. Ya había pasado 1 año desde eso y no creía que le viniera a responder ahora. Después de todo a la única que no vio en el hospital después de la cuarta guerra ninja fue ella. Y en toda la misión el único momento en que la miro a los ojos fue cuando se ofreció para llevarla…en ese momento tuvo su pequeña esperanza pero se arruino cuando la peli rosada lo distrajo preguntándole acerca de la ruta….

_Me odia –_ pensó ella mirando a la cabellera de su amor imposible con tristeza

Naruto estaba nervioso …si! Nervioso….las piernas de ella le rodeaban la cintura y sus pechos tocaban su espalda….y eran tan redondos , enormes y se sentían muy pero muy suaves….espera! que estaba pensando!.Ella era Hinata Hyuga , la hermana de Neji uno de sus mejores amigos, una excelente ANBU ,que lamentablemente sedio su puesto como Lider del clan Hyuga a su hermana menor , una chica muy tierna, dulce , amigable, hermosa , timida pero habla cuando es necesario y pelea cuando hace falta, podría darle mil adjetivos a la chica….pero su sucia mente , no lo dejaba concentrarse mas alla de las redondas y suaves piernas de la peli azul rodeándole…trago duro,esperaba que ninguno de sus compañeros se dieran cuenta .Ahora se lamentaba de nunca haberle dado una respuesta a la chica…y por nunca haberle visitado…se odiaba…era un maldito desgraciado rompecorazones de chicas y su oportunidad para porfin arreglar todo pero Sakura-chan les interrumpió…después de todo TODOS siguen pensando que a él le gusta la oji jade….pero hace tiempo que ese sentimiento se evaporo al ver a la pelirrosa abrazando a su amigo-rival y él se dejaba encantado!...tal vez Sasuke siempre estuvo enamorado de ella pero su orgullo se lo impedia demostrarlo….suspiro pesado…no podía pensar con el aliento de la Hyuga en su nuca , además que sus brazos le tocaban los muslos para agarrarla mejor…demonios como quería que Sasuke y Sakura no estuvieran ahí!.Nunca en su vida se habia sentido haci es que desde la pelea contra Pain la Hyuga desperto algo en el algo que nunca habia sentido..

Naruto estas bien? – le dijo Sakura caminando al lado del rubio mirándolo curiosamente ya que este se veía algo sonrojado y tenso

Si…Sakura-chan – dijo el con una sonrisa algo forzada

Seguro, Naruto-kun? – dijo la oji perla inclinándose hacia delante, moviendo sus piernas haciendo que el rubio sintiera "algo" mas

NO!...quiero decir..s-si Hina-ta –chan - dijo el con todo el auto control posible - estoy b-bien…

Sasuke miraba a su amigo-rival serio…o por lo menos eso era lo que se le veía, porque por dentro se moría de risa al ver como el rubio se tensaba al sentir a la Hyuga…y es que… como no decir que el cuerpo de ella "enciende" a cualquier hombre viviente…incluyéndolo….es mas él se había ofrecido para llevarla pero el Uzumaki casi llego como un rayo al oír la que él la quería llevar .Puso sus manos en los bolsillos y camino mirando al cielo….recordó cuando llego devuelta a Konoha, después de derrotar a Madara, el y Naruto llegaron por esa gran puerta de Konoha …nadie le miro a la cara , sus caras eran entre disgusto, miedo y unos pocos de agradecimiento. Pero a la única que recuerda es a la Oji jade abrazándolo con euforia….hace años que nadie le abrazaba de esa manera…cerro los ojos...aun sentia su olor a fresa..

El silencio se hizo presente entre los cuatro ninjas, Sakura solo le dio una mirada rápida a Naruto y Hinata. Ambos se veían sonrojados y tensos…naruto no tenia ninguna expresión en la cara al igual que Hinata. Se volvió hacia el azabache y se sorprendió al ver que este caminaba muy cerca de ella, casi podía tocar su brazo y agarrarlo como solía hacer antes….demonios se había vuelto muy sensible después de que se entero de que Hinata estaba enamorada del rubio, nunca pensó en dañar sus sentimientos; por mas que quería que Naruto siguiese enamorado de ella ….ella nunca lastimaría a una de sus mejores amigas de esa manera.

Suspiro cansada – vamos a un paso lento – todo le miraron – Sasuke- kun y yo iremos hacia la oficina de la Hokague mas rápido , ya que Hina no puede caminar….Estaba pensando en que ustedes dos podrían quedarse aquí caminando…yo no creo que pase algo malo

Yo igual – dijo Sasuke mirando a ambos chicos – después de todo…la cuarta guerra debilito a toda nación y pueblo…probablemente a todo ninja…y no creo que ataquen al proximo hokague - el azabache miro a su amigo que este le miraba sorprendido...acaso el uchiha le habia dado un cumplido?..no imposible...el orgullo de este era muy enorme al igual que su ego...

El peli negro y la peli rosa , tomaron la mochila de naruto y la de Hinata para hacerles el camino mas ligero.

Nos vemos luego chicos – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa acomodando su mochila

Aprovéchalo , Dobe - le dijo Sasuke con cinismo a Naruto , este solo lo miro sonrojado con cara de :"cállate Teme".La chicas solo le miraron con duda

Ambos se fueron entre los arboles sin mirar al que la haruno se canso y rompio el silencio

Que crees que harán Sasuke-kun? – dijo la peli rosa saltando entre los arboles

Conociendo al Dobe…será un pervertido – Sonrió malévolamente el azabache , a ella le apareció una gotita en la cabeza…creía que el Uchiha había pasado mucho tiempo en el hospital con ella. – Al igual que yo…

Sakura se sorprendio ante eso ...y decidio volvear pero el uchiha ya la había agarrado por las piernas y de un momento a otro la llevaba como un saco de papas .Sonriendo miro al trasero de la chica …sonrio...no dejaria que esta vez su orgullo le alejara de Sakura...ademas sabia que esos dos terminarian haciendo lo mismo que habia pasado mucho tiempo con esos dos en el hospital...pero bueno...despues de todo eran sus amigos..no tanto por la pelirosa por que ella no era su amiga...ella era algo mas...aunque aun no lo sabia...se divertiria como nunca..

* * *

><p>MIENTRAS TANTO…<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto sentía mucho calor después de que sus amigos se fueran , las piernas de la chica , sus pechos ,su olor a deliciosas frutas y caramelo, las soledad del bosque y el ni se movía como un idiota …<p>

Naruto- kun estas bien? – dijo la suave voz de la chica preocupada despertándolo de su trance.

Si Hinata-chan, solo me duele la espalda un poco – Dijo el mintiendo porque en verdad le dolia otra parte del cuerpo

Oh – dijo ella avergonzada – bueno…si eso es…yo me bajare y caminare – ella le sonrió algo triste, se intento bajar pero el rubio seguía sosteniendo sus piernas – N-naruto-k-kun?

No Hinata…- le dijo el serio ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo – nada mas bromeaba – naruto le sonrió haciendo contacto visual con la ojiperla….se perdió en esos blancos aperlados ojos , lo hipnotizaron , quería voltear pero su cabeza no le dejaba , los ojos de ella lo tenían haci y ese sonrojo que adornaba su cara…la hacia parecer un ángel bajado del cielo no un ninja lastimado llegando de su misión…y sus labios rojos…diablos! Sé estaba acercando que le estaba pasando?...Cuando le dijeron que Hinata hiba en la mision con ellos sintio como su corazon dio un vuelco , no habia visto a la Hyuga en tanto tiempo y ahora le parecia tan hermosa que ya no sabia que hacer..

Naruto-kun esta es una posición al incomoda – le interrupio sus pensamientos la ojiperla sintiendo la respiración de el en su boca.

C-cierto… - le respondió el, la bajo de su espalda para ponerla al frente de él y colocar sus brazos en su cuello - Así esta mejor

P-pero y si viene alguien – dijo ella con la respiración entre cortada al sentir como el rubio la agarraba por el trasero apretándolo con fuerza

Iremos al bosque….- dijo el con una sonrisa picara, al diablo con su amistad con ella...era demaciado ya no lo podia soportar! – ya que después de todo aun no se me ha olvidado lo que me dijistes cuando peleabas contra Pain

Hinata se puso mas roja , su corazón latía con rapidez y los ojos azules del rubio no la ayudaban mucho. El rubio se acercó a ella con lentitud pero se detuvo para admirarla un poco mas...si ya sabia lo que sentia, esa presion y calor que solo sentia cuando ella estaba cerca pero a la vez sentia ternura y ganas de...de..de nunca dejarla ir...siempre fue haci solo que su obsecion con la peli rosa nunca lo dejo pero ahora era libre y su corazon le decia que eso era lo correcto..

Hinata -chan - hablo el mirando a los ojos perla de la chica - Quiero decirte…que yo te protegere como tu lo hisistes conmigo y lo hare hasta que morir...porque yo tambien te amo!...- le dijo antes de besarla ,la chica solo sonrió mientras él le besaba .Ella bajo el cierre de la chamarra de el y metió sus manos dentro agarrando su cuello provocando que el pelo de su nuca se erizaba por las manos frías de ella…La agarro mas fuerte de las nalgas y la apretó contra el sintiendo como su calentura subía….esto iba ser muy intenso…pero no importaba , después de todo amaba a su Hinata y nadie nunca mas se la quitaría...

El corazon de la ojiperla latia de felicidad, el le amaba como ella lo !...nunca penso que ese dia llegaria pero lo hizo y el le dijo que la protegeria no importase que.A el tambien le protegeria por que ella lo amaba tanto como el lo hace...como una vez dijo...ella protegeria a las personas que mas ama...por que ese era su camino ninja!

Nadie te alejara mas nunca de mi…Mi Hina-chan – le dijo el separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa zorruna provocando en ella un sonrojo y una sonrisa tímida.

Ni nadie de mi Naruto-kun - le dijo ella provocando que el sonriera mas amplio - Por que ese es mi camino Ninja- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo juntando sus frentes con una sonrisa para luego continuar lo que estaban haciendo...

* * *

><p>MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TORRE DE LA HOKAGUE…<p>

* * *

><p>SHIZUNE DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAN ESOS MOCOSOS! – le grito la rubia a su secretaria – ya debieron llegar hace tiempo ….huy! si Naruto no llega…no podrá ser Hokague hasta el próximo mes y lo hare sufrir por imbecil el muy idiota sabe que yo ODIO esperar...! - tomo un trago de sus sake para poner sus pies encima de su escritoriio - malditos mocosos...que se creen por hacerme esperar...<p>

Mientras Tsunade maldecía al pobre rubio tomando su botella de Sake, Shizune solo le miraba con una gotita detrás de su cabeza….Esa mujer nunca aprendería…..y Naruto…bueno ella sabia muy bien lo que naruto estaba haciendo ahora mismo….después de todo ella había puesto a Hinata en esa misión apropósito …

* * *

><p>Estes un Oneshot muy chiquito que invente...ya que amo al Naruhina y mas si es pervertido Oo

ESPERO que les haya gustado aunque sea solo un poquito...y si no les gusto

mandenme un Review aun que sea solo para poner una carita feliz :) o triste :( o enojada :( hehe n.n'!

Arigato por leer...AKARI TAN |,,| n.n |,,|


End file.
